


I.A.N.

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Running away seemed like the only option until she found him...





	I.A.N.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few characters in here which can be confusing. I tried to change the type when I switched characters. The human character's dialogue is in a basic font, but the AIs will be bolded, except for I.A.N. who will be in an italicized basic font. I hope it doesn't get too confusing; I didn't know any other way to differentiate between robotic voices *shrugs* 
> 
> This is my first true sci-fi fic so I was a little nervous, but I'm so happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments so I can improve!

All I could do was stare as he turned his back on me and walked into the office. I could barely breathe...I needed out. I slowly made my way down the stairs, grabbed my coat off the rack, and after a brief hesitation, left. 

 

**Enter a destination.**  
Anywhere, but here.  
**Invalid destination. Enter valid destination.**  
I don’t know. I just can’t be here anymore. I need to...get away.  
**Invalid destination. Enter valid destination.**  
Okay, okay. Um… Edmonton.  
**Destination entered: Edmonton, Alberta. Destination correct?**  
Yes.  
**Arrival estimate: 36 hours. Proceed?**  
I shouldn’t be running away...  
**Proceed?**  
Yes. 

As the car pulled out of the drive, I didn’t look back. I didn’t want to see what I was leaving behind. I just knew that I had to leave. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t pretend that this is the life I want to live. How could he? The one thing I had ever asked for and he told me no. Right now, I don’t have to be strong. I don’t have to pretend that I’m okay. I can give in to the tears. 

**Interpersonal Assistance activated.**

What? I reread the dash, but it said the same thing. I’ve never heard of that. What does that mean? 

**_Is there anything I do for you?_ **

All I could do was stare in shock when his voice came through the speakers. What’s happening? It can’t be...he’s not… 

**_You seem to be in distress. Is there something I can do to help you?_ **  
I don’t know…  
**_Perhaps if you told me what is causing you distress, I can be of some assistance._ **  
Distress? Uh...you…I-I-I mean him.  
**_Am I the cause of your distress? I can deactivate if that would help._ **  
No! No..I just...you sound like him…  
**_I see._ **  
_Perhaps this is better?_  
Yes.  
_Is there anything I can do to help ease your distress?_  
I don’t know…  
_Would you like to talk? I am very good at listening._  
Talk to a car? I must be losing my mind…  
_I am not an automobile. I am an Interpersonal Assistance Nanobot. I am activated when the driver is in intense emotional or mental distress. I was activated when you began to cry._  
Interpersonal Assistance Nanobot...that’s quite a mouthful.  
_Yes, if it makes you more comfortable, you may call me IAN._  
Ian...okay.  
_Is there anything I can do to help?_  
I don’t know, Ian. I’m not even sure what I’m doing here. I should be home. I should be in bed, listening to him scratch down notes in his office.  
_Why did you leave?_  
We got in a fight. Not like a normal fight. A bad one…  
_What was the fight about?_  
He promised me something a long time ago and today he took it back.  
_I do not understand. How can you take back a promise? ___  
Well, you can’t. That’s what the argument was about. He promised me that we could have… and now he says that our life is good, why ruin it? How could he! The only thing I ever asked for and he wants to deny me.  
_I can see why you are distressed. What did he promise you?_  
He promised…  
He promised me that after five years in the city, we could move to the country and we could start a family.  
_You cannot start a family in the city?_  
No! I mean yes, but no… I don’t... I can’t… not with all these people and machines everywhere...what about fresh air? Sunrises and sunsets? Going fishing? Chasing after fireflies in the evening…  
_I apologize. I did not mean to upset you._  
It’s not you. I just..want my child to have a childhood with adventure and discoveries. With fun..  
_I understand. You want them to experience the things you did?_  
I suppose. The city is so… stifling! You can’t breathe without a bot telling you your blood oxygen level is too low. There are curfews for children and every other day there is some new rule or law prohibiting one more thing that makes life worth living! How is anyone supposed to thrive there? But he likes it there. He has always loved technology and when the technological revolution hit, he was on cloud nine. We got to move into a lovely apartment in the center with all the amenities and personal bots we could possibly ever want.  
_But you are not happy._  
No. I used to be. I thought it was wonderful. I took advantage of not having to do anything. I could read my book all day and have peppermint mocha every morning regardless of the season.  
_And now?_  
Now I can’t move without a bot following me. I can’t think a single thought without our AI asking about it. The other day we had an argument and I thought to myself, why did I marry you? And do you know what happened? The AI brought up five listings for divorce lawyers. I didn’t want a divorce! I was just frustrated.  
_You wish to live a simpler life with less supervision and you think the country will provide this for you?_  
It has to be better than this. Anything is better than this...  
Do you know what I really want to do, Ian?  
_What do you want to do?_  
I want to make breakfast and do laundry! I want to clean up a spilled glass of wine. I want to listen to my favorite song at a higher volume than is recommended! I want…  
_Freedom._  
Yes. 

____

I stared in disbelief. How is it that Ian understood what I needed and Paul couldn’t begin to fathom why I would want to do laundry or clean the dishes.  
“There are bots for that, dear.”  
“I know that, Paul. I just wish that sometimes they didn’t do it so I could.”  
“There are bots so you don’t have to.”  
“I know! I’m just saying that I would like the option to do it myself..”  
“Why on earth would you want to do laundry?” Somehow a nanobot program in our car understood my need for autonomy more than the man that I married seven years ago. How is it possible that someone...something that I met not even two hours ago knew me better than he did. 

Ian?  
_Yes?_  
I need you to know something.  
_What is it?_  
I need you to know that he is a good man. My husband is a good man.  
_But he broke his promise. How can he be a good man if he denies you your request?_  
He’s just...He’s a good man. He does amazing work and he saves lives. The nanites he developed have been used to cure Alzheimer's! He takes care of me and he makes sure that we are on the list each year to receive the newest upgraded programs and safety systems!  
_But you do not want the programs. You do not like the robotic interference in your daily life._  
Well, no. But it’s his way of showing that he cares. He’s trying to take care of me.  
_What about your emotional well-being? Does he take care of that?_  
He gets caught up in work. He’s doing really good work! How can I take that time away from him?  
_You do not need to make excuses for him._  
I’m not!  
_You are._  
I am not! I’m just saying that I can see it from his perspective.  
_Yes. But he isn’t trying to see it from yours._

Ian was right. I started to wonder when he had stopped trying to see my side. When had he stopped caring? When had he stopped listening? When had the needs of his wife been pushed behind his need to be better in the medical field, to save more lives, to create better technology? He was dragging me forward while I was longing to stay behind. We were moving in opposite directions and we were going to break.  
I knew what I needed to do. There was no other option. 

Ian? Are you still there?  
_Yes. I am still here._  
You’re right about Paul.  
I need to.... I need to turn around. Can you turn on the Navigation, please?  
_Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?_  
No. You’ve been so helpful.  
**Estimated arrival in Edmonton, Alberta: 34 hours.**  
Ian?  
**Unable to process request.**  
Ian? Are you there?  
**Unable to process request.**

Suddenly, I felt very alone. I couldn’t believe how quickly I had come to expect Ian’s voice. Now that he was gone, the car seemed colder and vacant. I suppose I would have to make do with the Navigation system for now. 

Please cancel destination.  
**Cancel destination Edmonton, Alberta?**  
Yes.  
**Destination canceled.**  
**Enter destination.**  
Home.  
**Destination: Home. 3456-90 Albany, New York entered. Information correct?**  
Yes.  
**Arrival estimate: 2 hours 13 minutes. Proceed?**  
Yes. 

I wasn’t surprised to see darkness when the car pulled into the drive. Why would he notice I was gone? He was probably passed out with his head on his desk, his glasses askew, and fresh notes littering the floor. As I exited the car and walked towards the elevator, I couldn’t help but glance back once more.  
Thank you, Ian.


End file.
